The present invention relates to automotive fuel delivery systems and, in particular, to an improved locking ring for locking a fuel sender assembly to a fuel tank.
Conventional automotive fuel sending systems typically include a locking ring for securely mounting and sealing a fuel sender assembly to a fuel tank. Commonly, the locking ring is provided with lug supports along its outer peripheral edge which lockingly engage retaining lugs extending from the fuel tank for sealing the fuel sender assembly therebetween. Such systems are designed to permit a predetermined amount of fuel leakage and venting of fumes immediately upon impact to relieve any excessive pressure build-up within the fuel tank. However, it is critical that the fluid-tight seal between the fuel sender assembly and the fuel tank be maintained following venting of a pressure build-up to prevent excessive fuel and vapor leakage. In particular, a primary reason for premature release of fuel and fumes upon vehicular impact is the failure of the locking ring to withstand the increased tank pressure. The increased tank pressure acting on the fuel sender assembly and locking ring can cause permanent deformation of the retaining lugs. Structural deformation of the retaining lugs results in degradation of the seal between the fuel sender assembly and the fuel tank. Furthermore, with the advent of stricter vehicle safety standards, conventional fuel delivery systems are inadequate to meet minimum crashworthiness requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive design for an improved locking ring for use in automotive fuel delivery systems. The improved locking ring can withstand substantially greater fuel tank pressures following vehicular impact so as to inhibit premature leakage of fuel and vapors. The improved locking ring inhibits permanent deformation of the fuel tank retaining lugs to maintain the fuel sender assembly in sealed relationship with the fuel tank.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.